


Eat the Rude

by mrbarbacarisi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbarbacarisi/pseuds/mrbarbacarisi
Summary: An AU in which Will first meets Hannibal because he had decided to kill him.





	

Will woke in a dark room, his hands tied. He was sitting up against the wall. His breaths came quickly as he tugged at the material binding his hands. It was silky like a necktie, but he wasn’t sure. He had never invested in fancy neckwear. Regardless, the knot was still too elaborate from him to tug loose.

Then, light poured into the room from an opening door. 

“Hello, William,” an accented voice said. Will blinked as the lights in the room were turned on. A man came into focus. He was tall, wearing a three-piece suit and undoubtedly handsome.

“Who are you? What’s going on?” Will demanded.

The man clucked his tongue. “Now, now. Relax. You don’t want to annoy me further, do you?”

“What are you talking about? Who are you?”

“I’m Hannibal,” the man replied, leaning down to untie Will’s hands. The material was in fact a necktie. “It’s a shame to ruin a good tie but I was forced to think on my feet.”

Will, hands unbound, rubbed at his wrists while examining Hannibal warily. He needed a weapon of some kind. There was little chance he would be able to overpower the taller, broader and toned man. He would have to talk his way to one.

“I was out camping for the weekend and then I wake up here,” he said.

“Do you remember a few weeks ago in the grocery store?” Hannibal replied, standing a few feet away.

“Did we meet?” Will asked, his heart racing. Had he accidently bumped into a serial kidnapper of some kind?

“Yes and you were incredibly rude to me. So I’ve decided to kill you.”

This was not good. This was not good at all. “What?” Will gasped. He remembered rushing into the store for his anti-anxiety meds. He bumped into a man, but he didn’t have time to stop and apologize with a panic attack brewing.

“Yes. I laced your canteen with a sedative cocktail and brought you here. I want to hear you scream like a piglet.”


End file.
